Talk:LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Spin-Off - Firenza Junior - Back into London (Part 1)/@comment-24855009-20190125012039
Sorry for the late Officer, in my case, I was out of internet. Hell, I had to use a trashy internet for days but now I have a new one. Whew, it's been a long time since I last read Firenza Junior so even I lost myself in some points, to prevent this I had to read the previous episodes little by little. Personally, now, I don't hate Nio as much as I hated before, I don't know if the others think the same but now I enjoy her masterminding character. Sure, people can make a psychotic and flat psychopath character but if they are going to make a flat evil character then they must do something else to make a stand up for that character. Vira for example, have several points that make her similar to Aki Honda but she has beliefs, a great intelligence, unsual powers and so go on... I'm starting to like Nio even if she looks like Aki Honda in someways. As for Carl, I see he received a great push in his new development! Great job! What makes his development greater than everyone else is the fact that you took long episodes, with almost 45% of them focusing in his evolution and downfall to villainy. Yep, my official favorite Anti-Villain of your storyline now! As for SoK, Oriax Wheelahr, Eve Fullbuster and the new Katarina Couteau (actually, we don't know if she is both now, the new concept really messed her up), will be always the best example we have until now. Now.... my most hated villain is indeed Cain. Well, I don't know why exactly I hate him, but every time he is on screen I feel the same feeling when I see Malty and the Three Heroes (no one beats the blonde dumb&&%$#) in the Tate no Yuusha anime, manga and webstory... Sure, he has a personality and great motives but for some reason I don't really enjoy his character for being too focused in his revolution, almost making him blind. Heck, even Astaroth see the world of the mortals is also full of goodness and respect those who protect nature, Kaitlyn still show pity for half-blood magicians that are just like her, while Cain is simply hateful. I think it's his character design that is too similar to Johan Lierbert who rarely breaks out of his dissonant serenity. Well, but I admit I enjoy his plot and involvement in the story, he helped a LOT in the development of numerous characters here so I'll stick with him. And also, it's so good to see so many Order of Flourish members appearing one by one! It's similar to see past heroes of Star Wars' prequel and sequel in the new triology (that is... trash). Just a question, will Selina show up in this spin-off? We now she is set to become a member of Arzonia Family but we still don't have a exactly special or episode prepared for her arrival in SoK if you're planning to make her appearance during our events. But if you wish, we can make it similar to how you wrote Michael's first involvement with Unit-CM 130. Also, I'm looking forward to see more of Sabbat clan in this story! They seem to be an interesting characters now! That was a hell of an impressive episode! I had at least 12 favorites moments in this story that may be used in ours... actually, we already had one prepared similar to the one where Carl is beheaded by Maria. The moment in our story was suppose to be Leonardo's revelation to the Witch Cult, Iscariot, Revelation of Qliphoth and all heroes together he is an Arch-Angel of Sequined Sadist, that is for sure, one of the most important moments in the Saga. Anyway, incredible episode! I'm looking forward to read the rest of this spin-off! :D